On the phone
by Yuleo
Summary: C'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit un message d'un inconnu qui nous demande si on veut une boîte d'olives aux anchois. Mais, étrangement, ça amuse Joshua ; au grand dam de Neku.


Bonjour bonjour,

Petit texte écrit durant le Nano avec entrain, pour éviter de bosser mes autres fanfics.

En vrai, ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire sur eux et faire une fanfic dans ce style là. Allier les deux a été une merveilleuse idée.

Et oui je triche en le postant sur le fandom KH. Mais celui de TWEWY est désert depuis un moment... J'ai assez honte comme ça, donc chut.

Merci à Leptitloir pour le défi et l'aide à quelques dialogues, et à Laemia pour la correction !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Légende :

Neku

 _Joshua_

 **Shiki**

Beat

 ** _Rhyme_**

 **Mr. H  
**

* * *

 **On the phone**

* * *

 **08/03/18**

* * *

(20h45) Tu veux une boite d'olives aux anchois ?

 _(20h47) Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que je vois une conversation démarrer avec une question si insolite_

(20h49) Tu les veux oui ou merde ?

 _(20h51) Je pense que vous vous êtes trompé de destinataire_

(20h52) … C'est pas Shiki ?

 _(20h55) Selon mon acte de naissance je m'appelle Joshua, donc je ne pense pas_

(20h57) Merde. Désolé

 _(21h) Je dois vous avouer que je me demande vraiment ce que vous faites avec ces olives aux anchois_

 _(21h) Donc je vous avoue que j'aimerais en savoir plus_

(21h01) Ça te dérange pas de parler à un inconnu ?

 _(21h04) Alors nous nous tutoyons et tu es un garçon, intéressant. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question_

(21h08) … Ma grand-mère m'en a donné une boite, mais j'aime pas les olives

 _(21h10) Et donc tu préfères te débarrasser de ce présent ? Voilà qui est fort inconvenant_

(21h11) T'as pas autre chose à faire ?

 _(21h13) Mes cours ne sont hélas pas la chose la plus intéressante au monde pour le moment_

(21h15) Et me parler c'est mieux ?

 _(21h48) Tu me réponds ?  
_ _Et puis-je connaitre ton nom ?_

(21h50) En quel honneur ?

 _(21h51) Tu connais le mien et puis, nous sommes en pleine conversation_

(21h55) Et si je refuse ?

 _(21h57) Je me verrais dans l'obligation d'insister de manière intensive. Alors ?_

(22h) … Neku

 _(22h03) Enchanté Neku_

(22h04) C'est non-réciproque

 _(22h07) Pourtant tu me réponds_

(22h08) Parce que tu me réponds

 _(22h11) Tu n'aimes pas ne pas envoyer le dernier message. Sais-tu qu'il peut s'agir d'un TOC ?_

(22h13) J'm'en fous

 _(22h16) Quel langage ! Tu devrais manger des carottes_

(22h17) Le rapport ?

 _(22h20) Ça rend aimable Neku, ta maman ne te l'a jamais répété ? Les olives n'ont sûrement pas ce genre de bienfaits_

(22h30) Elles réduisent le stress oxydatif ce qui est tout aussi bien

 _(22h33) Neku, tu es allé chercher sur internet ?_

(22h35) Et j'ai pas de mère

 _(22h38) Me voilà navré de l'apprendre_

(22h40) Ça sonne faux

 _(22h42) Effectivement, je ne m'embarrasse pas de ce genre de sentiments_

(22h45) Pourquoi je te réponds…

 _(22h46) Parce que tu me trouves intéressant. Et c'est réciproque_

(22h49) Pardon ?

 _(22h51) Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas été aussi distrait. Je compte bien te recontacter un de ces jours_

(22h53) Pitié, non

 _(22h54) Tu m'excuseras, je dois aller dormir. La médecine n'est pas de tout repos_

(22h58) T'es en médecine ?

 _(23h) En effet, en troisième année._  
 _Je te dis à une prochaine fois Neku, ce fut un réel plaisir_

(23h01) C'est ça

(23h46) Mais du coup, tu veux des olives aux anchois ?

* * *

 **09/03/18**

* * *

 **(13h29) Pourquoi ton portable arrête pas de vibrer ?**

(13h30) On est en face idiote

 **(13h32) Tu me répondrais pas en face ! Alors ?**

 **(13h34) J'attends une réponse**

 **(13h38) T'es tout rouge, c'est hilarant, tu supportes vraiment pas de pas envoyer le dernier message**

(13h41) Je t'emmerde

(13h42) Et c'est un emmerdeur

 **(13h47) J'ai mis des mois à avoir ton numéro, comment ça se fait qu'il l'ait ?!**

(13h48) J'avais mal écrit ton numéro

(13h49) ARRETE DE RIRE

 **(13h52) Tu as envoyé un message à un inconnu, c'est hilarant !**

(13h54) Il me spamme donc non

 **(13h56) Pourquoi t'es parti ?!**

(13h57) J'ai cours

 **(13h58) Je veux des détails sur cette personne !**

(14h) Même pas en rêve

* * *

(18h14) T'as fini de me faire chier ?

 _(18h50) Tu me réponds au moment où je m'absente, j'espère ne pas t'avoir raté_

(18h55) Tu m'as envoyé 55 messages

(18h56) T'as jamais cours ?

 _(18h59) Les cours sont on ne peut plus barbants cette année. J'avoue être déçu_

(19h01) T'as pas une montagne de travail quelque part ?

 _(19h04) Bien sûr que si. Mais j'ai de grandes capacités, cela me facilite la vie_

(19h07) Ta modestie vient de se jeter par la fenêtre

 _(19h10) Ce n'est que la vérité, je ne me vante pas._  
 _Mais parlons un peu de toi_

(19h12) Non

 _(19h13) Tu n'es pas drôle Neku_

(19h16) On me le dit souvent

 _(19h18) J'aimerais beaucoup savoir quel genre de personne peut vouloir se débarrasser d'un présent de sa chère grand-mère_

(19h19) Tu parles toujours comme ça ?

 _(19h22) Toujours mon cher, toujours_

(19h25) … Je suis en musicologie

 _(19h27) Voilà qui est intéressant. Pourquoi ?_

(19h28) Pourquoi quoi ?

 _(19h30) Pourquoi la musicologie ?_

(19h35) Parce que j'aime la musique ?

 _(19h36) Neku Neku Neku… Dire que j'espérais une réponse profonde et sincère !_

(19h37) Ouais, bah non

 _(19h39) Pas de raisons profondes ?_

 _(19h40) De passion ?_

 _(19h42) Allons Neku, pourquoi la musique ? Quel secret caches-tu ?_

(19h50) Et toi, pourquoi la médecine ?

 _(19h51) Quelle parade !_

 _(19h51) Mais je vais répondre_

(19h55) … Alors ?

 _(19h57) Tout simplement parce que le corps humain est rempli de mystère qui sont on ne peut plus intéressant à étudier. Certes, j'admets que les cours ne sont pas toujours intéressants et que la sélection entretient des rivalités puériles et ennuyeuses, mais il arrive que j'ai de bonnes surprises._  
 _Puis médecin est, à mon humble avis, un métier à ma hauteur en plus de permettre de bien gagner sa vie._  
 _Et mon dieu Neku un peu de patience !_

(20h) … Tu fais médecine par fierté ?

 _(20h01) C'est un raccourci, mais en quelque sorte oui_

 _(20h03) Mais j'avoue qu'au fil des années, la discipline devient de plus en plus intéressante, je peux bien lui reconnaitre ça_

(20h05) Trop aimable

 _(20h06) N'est-il pas ?_

 _(20h07) À ton tour mon cher_

(20h08) ?

 _(20h10) Je me suis dévoilé, j'en attends de même pour toi_

(20h12) …

 _(20h15) Alors ?_

 _(20h20) Neku ?_

 _(20h25) Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ignores !_

 _(20h30) Et après tu oses me dire ne pas être en l'aise sans envoyer le dernier message ?_

 _(20h35) Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis plutôt têtu, je trouverai un moyen de te faire parler._

(20h37) Arrête de spammer

 _(20h40) Jamais mon cher. Ou, du moins, pas tant que je n'aurai pas de réponse_

(20h42) Je coupe mon portable

 _(20h45) Neku, voyons, tu n'oserais pas ?_

 _(21h) Il semble que si_

 _(21h10) Ne t'en fais pas, je trouverai un moyen de me venger_

 _(21h13) Bonne nuit Neku_

* * *

 **15/03/18**

* * *

 **(00h32) NEKU**

 **(00h35) NEKUUUUUU**

 **(1h02) PUTAIN DE MERDE NEKU**

(7h15) Quoi ?

 **(7h30) Tu pourrais répondre merde !**

(7h32) J'avais coupé mon portable

 **(7h36) Bah retourne te coucher, y a une grève donc la fac est fermée**

(7h37) Quoi ?!

 **(7h40) T'avais qu'à répondre hier soir !**

 **(7h42) Mais ouais, plein de professeurs font grève et la fac est exceptionnellement fermée**

(7h45) Je retourne dormir

 **(7h47) Attends !**

 **(8h) T'as encore coupé ton putain de portable pour dormir ?!**

 **(8h10) Tu m'as bloqué ?! JE TE HAIS**

* * *

 ** _(9h) Neku ?_**

 ** _(9h05) Neku s'il te plaît ?_ **

(9h15) T'as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison

(9h17) Parce que tu es la seule personne que je ne bloque pas en allant dormir

 _ **(9h20) Je sais, désolée. Mais Shiki propose que l'on se retrouve à un nouveau café qu'elle a trouvé pour déjeuner** _

(9h21) Sans moi

 _ **(9h25) S'il te plaît Neku, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'aie pas vu**_

 _ **(9h30) S'il te plaît** _

(9h32) … Ok

* * *

 **(17h30) Tu vois qu'il était bien ce café !**

(17h32) Ça passe

 **(17h33) Fais pas genre !**

 **(17h34) Tu as adoré !**

(17h36) Le gérant était sympa

 **(17h39) Apparemment il a graffé lui même le café ! Impressionnant non ?!**

 **(17h41) Je SAVAIS que ça te plairait**

(17h45) Ouais ouais

* * *

 _(20h35) Alors Neku, comment s'est passé ta journée ?_

(20h37) Merde, je t'avais oublié

 _(20h40) Cela me blesse Neku, nous discutons tous les jours pourtant_

 _(20h42) Mais raconte moi ta journée_

(20h45) Et la tienne ?

 _(20h48) Beaucoup de cours et de révision. Nous n'avons pas de pause en médecine_

 _(20h50) Et toi Neku, qu'as tu donc fait ?_

(20h53) … J'ai mangé avec des amis

 _(20h54) Des amis ? Toi, Neku ?_

(20h56) Je t'emmerde

 _(20h58) Pardon mais cela m'a quelque peu… surpris_

 _(21h10) Neku, ne boude pas s'il te plait !_

 _(21h20) Je m'excuse de mon comportement, peux tu me parler de tes amis ?_

(21h28) Shiki est en design, Beat en musicologie avec moi et Rhyme est encore au lycée

 _(21h31) Je m'attendais à des informations un peu plus intéressantes à leur sujet…_

(21h35) Je connais Shiki depuis le lycée, j'ai rencontré Beat à la fac, Rhyme est sa petite sœur

 _(21h37) J'imagine que je n'aurai aucune autre information ?_

(21h37) Non

 _(21h40) Je me disais aussi… Et qu'avez-vous fait ensemble ?_

(21h42) On est allés déjeuner

 _(21h45) Neku, je ne sais pas si je dois être désespéré ou intrigué par tes réponses_

21h46) Heu…

 _(21h50) Qu'importe ! Où avez-vous déjeuné ?_

(21h52) Au Wild Kat. Shiki pensait que l'endroit me plairait

 _(21h53) Au Wild Kat ?_

(21h55) Ouais. Il a un style un peu bizarre. Avec des tags. Mais c'était sympa

 _(21h58) Tu aimes les tags ?_

(22h) Ouais

 _(22h03) Je crois qu'il s'agit pour le moment de la pire réponse que tu aies pu m'envoyer. Mais je vais passer outre_  
 _Comment était le gérant ?_

(22h05) Plutôt sympa. Il m'a donné des conseils en dessin

 _(22h07) Mr. H sait reconnaitre les gens talentueux_

(22h10) Mr. H ?

 _(22h13) C'est le surnom que je lui ai donné. Plutôt un raccourci, il m'a dit bien aimer_

(22h16) … Attends, tu le connais ?

(22h18) Apparemment. Il semble que nous vivions dans la même ville ?

 _(22h30) Neku ? Tu ne réponds plus ?_

 _(22h45) Je dois avouer que cela est brusquement étrange_

 _(23h) Tu me devras des explications mon cher_  
 _Bonne nuit_

* * *

 **15/03/18**

* * *

(13h50) on est ou ?

(13h52) Salle E023

(13h54) c ou ?

(13h56) … Tu es où ?

(13h58) au tram

(14h) J'arrive

* * *

 **(14h20) Je viens de te voir passer par la fenêtre, t'as pas cours ?**

(14h23) Beat est arrivé en retard donc la prof nous a dégagé

 **(14h23) LOL**

 **(14h25) Sinooooooon**

 **(14h27) Comment va-t-il ?**

(14h30) Beat est un imbécile, comme toujours

 **(14h33) Je m'en fous de Beat crétin !**

 **(14h35) Je parle de ce garçon avec qui tu parles depuis quelques jours**

(14h38) T'as pas cours ?

 **(14h40) Je m'ennuuuuuiiiiie !**

(14h42) Bosse

 **(14h45) Putain ça veut dire que tu me bloques encore ?! Je te hais Neku ! Tu entends ça, je te hais !**

* * *

 _ **(18h50) Beat est désolé** _

(18h52) Il a mon numéro

 _ **(18h54) Tu l'as encore bloqué** _

(18h55) … Ah

 _ **(19h01) Neku, tout va bien ? Beat dit que tu étais bizarre** _

(19h03) Ouais, ça va

 _ **(19h05) Promis ?** _

(19h06) Promis

* * *

 _(8h10) Neku ?_

 _(12h45) J'essaie encore, Neku ?_

 _(14h48) Dois-je refaire un spam intensif ?_

 _(15h23) Tu as de la chance que mes professeurs aient décidé de nous faire passer des oraux_

 _(18h02) Suis-je toujours bloqué ?_

 _(19h24) Je me dis qu'à un certain point, tu finiras bien par craquer et venir me répondre_

 _(20h) Je commence à être inquiet Neku, tout va bien ?_

 _(21h50) Bonne nuit Neku_

* * *

 **20/03/18**

* * *

 **(13h29) Phone ? C'est toi ?**

(13h42) Mr. Hanekoma ?

 **(13h46) Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Mr. H.**

 **(13h50) Phone, tu connais un garçon du nom de Joshua non ?**

(13h52) Pourquoi ?

 **(13h55) C'est pas sympa de pas répondre aux messages qu'on t'envoie**

(13h57) Je vous réponds là

(13h58) Et j'ai cours

 **(14h) Je te recontacte plus tard alors**

(14h05) Si vous voulez...

* * *

(14h13) C'est toi qui a donné mon numéro à Mr. H ?

 **(14h15) Oh mon dieu**

 **(14h18) C'est la première fois que tu l'appelles comme ça !**

(14h20) …

 **(14h22) Et non, c'est pas moi. Pourquoi ?**

(14h23) Pour savoir

* * *

(14h45) C'est toi qui a donné mon numéro à Mr. H ?

(15h) bro on est a coté !

(15h04) et la prof te regarde

(15h10) c pas moi

(15h11) Ok

* * *

(16h09) C'est toi qui a donné mon numéro a Mr. H ?

 _ **(16h30) Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ?** _

(16h32) Parce que quelqu'un l'a fait

* * *

21/03/18

* * *

 **(18h23) Alors, tu es disponible ?**

(18h25) Non

 **(18h27) Parfait !**

 **(18h29) Pourquoi tu ne réponds plus à Josh ?**

(18h33) Quoi ?

 **(18h35) Le garçon que tu as contacté par erreur**

 **(18h37) Pourquoi tu ne lui réponds plus ?**

(18h52) … Parce qu'il a pas accepté les olives que je lui proposais

 **(18h56) Sérieusement ?**

 **(18h58) Il vient d'exploser de rire à cause de ton message**

 **(19h) Et te propose que tu viennes les lui donner**

(19h05) Quoi ?!

 **(19h07) Règle cette histoire toi-même Phone**

 **(19h10) Réponds lui**

* * *

_(19h02) J'avoue avoir été surpris par ta déclaration_

(19h23) Tu m'as envoyé combien de messages ?!

 _(19h26) Plusieurs par jour. Au bout d'un moment, ça commence à faire beaucoup_

(19h29) T'es vraiment stupide

 _(19h31) Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu plutôt ?_

(19h35) …

 _(19h36) Laisse moi deviner_

 _(19h38) Tu as eu peur parce que soudainement, je devenais proche de toi_

 _(19h40) Mentalement et physiquement, surtout physiquement vu que nous avons un café en commun ?_

(19h46) …

 _(19h48) Neku, est-ce si difficile de se faire un nouvel ami ?_

(19h50) Parce qu'on est amis ?

 _(19h53) Et bien, j'aime à le croire_

 _(19h55) Je ne vais pas faire semblant, tu m'intéresses Neku_

 _(19h59) Et je suis d'accord pour que tu me donnes cette boite d'olive aux anchois. Cela permettrait que l'on se rencontre_

 _(20h05) Alors ?_

(20h15) … Ok

 _(20H17) Magnifique, au Wild Kat ? 15h Samedi ?_

(20h20) … Ok

* * *

 **24/03/18**

* * *

 **(14h02) ALORS ?!**

 **(14h05) Prêt à rencontrer ton cher inconnu ?!**

(14h08) Ne rend pas ça bizarre

 **(14h10) Tu lui plais je te dis !**

(14h13) J'aurais jamais dû te montrer les messages

 **(14h16) J'aurais volé ton portable sinon**

 **(14h18) Je veux un compte rendu détaillé !**

 **(14h10) Surtout si vous vous embrassez !**

(14h12) De un je le connais depuis une semaine

(14h13) De deux, dégueulasse

 **(14h15) C'est le début de quelque chose Neku !**

 **(14h17) Tu vas voir !**

(14h20) C'est ça

* * *

 _(15h05) Dois-je m'inquiéter du retard ?_

(15h08) Le bus est bloqué dans les bouchons

(15h10) Je hais le monde

 _(15h13) Je te savais emo, mais pas à ce point_

(15h15) De quoi ?

 _(15h18) Rien. Parle moi de cette chanson que tu écoutais l'autre soir_

(15h20) Elle s'appelle "I will leave the light on" déjà

* * *

 _(16h58) Merci encore pour les olives aux anchois_

 _(17h) Pour te remercier, j'ai quelques chips au fromage, si jamais l'envie te venait de prendre un apéritif_

(17h03) Tu m'invites chez toi ?

 _(17h05) Vu que la subtilité semble te laisser indifférent…_

 _(17h07) Oui, je t'invite à venir chez moi_

 _(17h10) Pour manger, parler, et d'autres choses si ça t'intéresse_

(17h20) … Ok

 _(17h23) Magnifique ! Je t'envoie mes disponibilités dans la soirée ! Je dois aller réviser les lobes cérébraux_

(17h25) Ok

* * *

 **(22h42) ALORS ?!**

 **(22h43) CE RENDEZ VOUS ?!**

(22h45) Il était chiant

(22h47) Imbu de lui-même

(22h48) Il m'emmerde

 **(22h50) Donc tu l'aimes bien**

 **(22h52) Tu le revoies quand ?**

(22h53) Non

(22h55) Dans deux semaines

 **(22h57) C'est le début d'une grande histoire !**

(23h) Je le connais depuis environ une semaine

 **23h03) Mais tu l'aimes bien. Et tu l'intéresses. Tu verras !**

(22h05) C'est ça

* * *

 _(00h31) Bonne nuit Neku_

(00h33) Bonne nuit Joshua


End file.
